Desatando cadenas
by MissLouder
Summary: [LOST CANVAS] Asmita sólo quiere asegurarse de cuál cadena, había liberado en Defteros. Spoilers del manga. [Defteros x Asmita]
1. Verdadera identidad

Notas: Dándome un breve descanso con Mani x Alba jiji, y hoy vengo con este pequeño fic de Def x Mita*-* Siempre quise hacer un lemon de este parcito, que omg siento que son dos bestias camuflajeadas.

* * *

 **[Defteros x Asmita]**

Capítulo 1.

 _Verdadera identidad._

 **—** **x—**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya los meses habían transcurrido después que la noticia de la traición de Aspros y, su muerte, se regaran por todo el Santuario. Alimentando los comentarios de mal estima, referente al honorable santo de Géminis.

No tenía que adivinar como la mayoría de los reclutas se preguntaban ahora, si los santos de Oros eran de fiar. Más sin embargo, para muchos de los dorados, eso les valía tan poco, que ni con ello, podrían comprar una barajita en cualquier mercado adyacente. Donde la mayoría pasaron de largo sobre esos comentarios y, ya las miradas acusadoras pasaron a ser la alfombra de sus botas doradas. Poco les importaba. Eran ellos que estaban en las casas, cerca del Patriarca, cerca de la diosa Athena. No ellos.

 _"Un secreto vale para quienes tenemos que guardarlo_ ", habían sido sus últimas palabras cuando "El Segundo" como lo habían catalogado, se había despedido de él diciéndole que preferiría que nadie supiera de la traición de Aspros.

Con ese terrible pasaje, las lenguas, más larga que los estandartes que decoraban el Santuario, se encargaron de divulgarlo para cuando la penumbra azulada del alba, empezaba a desvanecer las estrellas.

Enterrado en la oscuridad de su templo, los haces de luz se filtraban por las rendijas de las ventanas y, algunos más agiles que otros, llegaban a bañar parte la mitad de su estancia. Sumergido en el mundo de imágenes sin trazos, intentaba no recrear el momento en el que había tenido que ser cómplice de la emboscada contra Aspros. Era un hecho ya irreversible, que no tardaba en treparle por la espalda e interrumpir su meditación cuando intentaba concentrarse.

" _Me convertiré en un demonio que romperá todos los límites. Y mi ego, no se dejará influir por nada_ ", sentenció en voz alta. Llevando en sus brazos los restos de sol, y luz extinta, que una vez se llamó Aspros de Géminis.

Aquellas primeras palabras dichas por Defteros, dejaron un resonar en su oído. Tan firmes habían sido, que sintió como si se las hubiese clavado en su pecho al rojo vivo. Pero nadie cambiaba de la noche a la mañana, porque por muy grande que sea la convicción, el eco de las palabras que creemos haber dejado atrás, nos acompañarán toda la vida. Esculpiendo ese palacio en nuestra memoria al que, tarde o temprano vamos a regresar. Y era la absoluta verdad. Quizás Defteros se hiciera rey en su propio palacio de memorias, reviviendo a cada segundo la muerte de su hermano.

Debía averiguarlo, debía comprobar lo que se resguardaba detrás de las inmensas puertas de aquel castillo. La curiosidad le gritaba al oído: ¿se encontraría con las cenizas de la identidad de Defteros convertidas en fuego para esculpir aquel "demonio" que osó a llamarse? ¿O sólo sería la sombra de Aspros?

Deslazando sus piernas, se puso en pie desmoronando el campo de meditación que venía intentando crear. Iba a ir en busca de una respuesta. No quería penetrar la mente del gemelo y rebuscar en el cofre de ella. Quería que él mismo se lo demostrara, quería ver que tanto había afilado sus colmillos para masticar su pasado y, con esa misma agresividad, construir su nuevo futuro.

Encendió su cosmos siendo salpicado por los haces de luz que encandecieron a su alrededor cuando su cuerpo empezó a desvanecerse, transformando su silueta en una fina transparencia hasta que desapareció completamente del templo de Virgo.

Su rumbo era fijo, y en la espera de los segundos que transcurrían para llegar a la isla de Kanon, su mente logró preguntarse por qué la fascinación y predilecto hacia ese gemelo. Al margen de esa peculiaridad, pequeñas escenas resurgieron de su interior siendo la respuesta, a su propia pregunta. No cabía duda que poseía una pedantería que no desmerecía su porte o celebridad, y tristemente al igual que todo, era algo parte de su identidad.

El calor abrazador no tardó en colársele por las botas, anunciando que ya había llegado a las entrañas del volcán. Dio unos pasos y la tierra crujió bajo él, siendo suave el sonido de las piedras repiqueteando al ser reducidas a cenizas. Sintió la presencia con la que deseaba hablar, al parecer sumergida en medio de ese corrosivo mar de lava.

—¿A qué debo tu intromisión aquí, Asmita? —Una pregunta cargada de un tono sepulcral le llegó a los oídos. Asmita, que lo conocía desde que había sido un minino al que él le había quitado el bozal para transformarlo en aquel temerario león, sonrió lánguidamente.

—"Segundo" —murmuró con tono impenetrable.

En respuesta, una mirada airada se encendió en aquellas pupilas azules.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así —sentenció, con palabras tan afiladas que Asmita sintió como si su piel fuese arañada.

—No te estoy llamando por él —Sonrió socarrón—. Sólo dije la palabra. Si tú te consideraste un "Segundo", entonces ya he verificado la duda que me trajo hasta aquí.

Un suspiro desdeñoso brotó de los labios de Defteros, después de esas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, y en aquella pregunta el caballero de Virgo le pareció entrever un cierto respeto que, no había estado allí momentos atrás.

Empezó a caminar hasta él, paulatinamente, como si pudiera oler a una buena presa como un lobo huele la sangre. Defteros se guardó el aire en los pulmones, de alguna forma sintió que allí estarían mejor. Las botas de Asmita perforaron el río de lava y como si caminara sobre un jardín de flores, llegó hasta él. Con aquella perfecta preeminencia de ser llamado el hombre cercano a Dios.

—Defteros —dijo, ya frente a él—, ¿qué eres?

Una sonrisa sinuosa se rasgó en los labios del gemelo. Quien se levantó al segundo siguiente, batiendo su cabello a su espalda y estar a la altura donde el Virgo se alzaba.

—Esa pregunta suena como polvo de carbón raspando mis tímpanos.

En los labios del rubio una sonrisa glacial no tardó en aparecer. Aquel hombre destilaba una oratoria capaz de aniquilar las moscas al vuelo —pensó Defteros—, al tiempo que prefirió dar un paso hacia atrás.

—Carbón —repitió con cierta diversión—. Qué curiosa elección de palabras, Defteros.

El silencio fue la respuesta a las palabras del santo, quien no tardó en descubrir en esa capa temeraria aquellas señales inequívocas de confusión, surgir en el interior del hombre que yacía frente a él. Así que se deleitó un rato del silencio, mientras se regodeaba del momento.

—Ciertamente suena a un cántico —añadió, cuando dejó que el mutismo fuese un intimidador secundario—. Recuerdo que decía que, en la profundidad de nuestras almas, un color carbón las sombreaban…

—"Y es por esa razón que somos brasas ardientes, que generan la flama más vehemente cuando nuestros sueños se encienden" —culminó por él. Mostrando una sonrisa beatica, mostrando su deleite con los latinajos y aquel verbo fácil.

—No sabía que leías latín —comentó, curveando un poco la línea de sus cejas.

—Te podrías sorprender de muchas cosas, Asmita —Lo miró inquisitivamente, devolviendo esa mirada aguileña que aún si poder ver, sentía que le arrancaba la piel y le escrutaba el alma—. El Defteros que conociste, ya murió —finalizó—. Ya comprobaste tu pregunta.

—Hay cosas que sólo pueden verificarse entre tinieblas —insinuó blandiendo una sonrisa enigmática.

—¿Sí? —Se acercó a él, rompiendo el límite del espacio, creando un contacto de pieles—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a ellas, entonces?

Una risita por debajo, fue la afirmación que necesitaba.

—Entonces, déjalo en mis manos, Asmita de Virgo —Sonrió con la malicia que lo abordó, antes que sus melenas empezaran a flotar—. _Another dimension._

 **Continuará.**

* * *

Notas finales: Es todo por hoy señores, ya pronto actualizaré este two-shot. Y, después, dependiendo de como me tome la inspiración, continuaré uno de mis Mani x Alba^^ Próximo cap, LEMON.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Nuevo ser

Notas: Larga fue la espera, y los mensajes en as otras historias que hasta a mí me dieron risa cuando decía "Ya viene la actualización de desatando cadenas" jaja. Me disculpo como siempre, pero bueno, finalmente llegó su turno de actualizar.

Advertencias: Lemon, (ligero hasta cierto punto, creo x'D)

* * *

 **Desatando Cadenas**

Capítulo 2.

 _Nuevo ser._

—x—

Dejando atrás el terreno árido que extinguía cualquier signo de vida en una masa de vapor, Defteros había ardido su cosmos y los había enviado a una dimensión de su selección propia.

El ducto de las dimensiones se abrió ante ellos en una lluvia de líneas mostrando cada vía que le antojase tomar. Quizás para Defteros ya era sólo ver un platillo maestral y, para su mala suerte repetitivo cuando ya lo aburría; siendo su deseo interno que Asmita pudiera ver esa belleza una vez. A pesar de que ese hombre tuviera una arrogancia típico de alguien que pertenece a la realeza y pudiese deducir con ojo de águila cómo era ese lugar.

Le miró entre sus brazos, y el silencio que profanaron sus labios se le antojó hasta el punto de obligarse a hablar, pero realmente se sintió incapaz. Y Asmita lo sabía.

Los sentidos del caballero de Virgo se agudizaron cuando sus pies volvieron a sentir una refrescante brisa subirle por los talones. Su cabello no tardó en realizar una suave danza, en tanto sentía un olor dulce colarse a sus pulmones. Debían estar en un jardín, y cuando unos cantos le llegaron al oído, supo dónde estaban.

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, como si el mero encuentro después de aquel episodio que dividió su relación, les resultara abrumador. Pero fue Asmita quien decidió atravesar el silencio que tapizaban los labios del gemelo, extendiendo un poco los labios en una fina sonrisa.

—¿El jardín de las Pitonisas? —preguntó finalmente—. Pensé que no te gustaba este lugar.

—Lo detesto —atribuyó descociendo su boca en un esfuerzo lánguido—, pero ya que estás aquí, creo que esta es la última etapa para que la estrella de la maldad, desaparezca finalmente. Quisiera que fueras testigo de ello, y has venido a eso, ¿no?

—Te ha cambiado la voz —apuntó el hindú, notando aquella sinfonía grave que dejaba un vestigio en el último suspiro.

—Sigo siendo un idiota, si es lo que te intriga. —Descendió sus ásperas manos en un afán de rozar la delicada piel que envolvía los dedos de Asmita—. Ven, quiero que conozcas este lugar.

—Ya lo conozco —anticipó, pero Defteros le ignoró en una mueca, donde sus colmillos brillaron como el nácar.

—No como yo lo conozco. —Encerró la delgada muñeca del santo entre sus manos, y lo jaló hacia el interior del jardín.

—Vaya, si que eres un pésimo guía —Sonrió sin evitarse a romper la presión que se le cernía en la muñeca.

Defteros le dedicó un segundo para verle, atisbando como la piel excesivamente blanca del santo no hacía juego con la porquería de piel que arropaba su cuerpo, decidió soltarle.

—Y tú un pésimo turista —replicó, y cuando los dedos frágiles del hindú resbalaron de su mano, añadió—: Con manos de nena.

Asmita sonrió. Y Defteros se la devolvió. El pulso, como si supiese algo que él ignoraba, empezó a latirle fuerte en el pecho cuando estaba tan cerca de ese Virginiano. Era como un peligro que sabía que estaba, pero tenazmente disfrazado.

Caminando en silencio, llegaron a las ruinas que rodeaban el pequeño anfiteatro de las doncellas. Donde una fuerte brisa les dio la bienvenida cuando sacudió las hojas de los alrededores, haciendo que sus largas melenas flotaran también.

Ah, recordaba ese lugar donde la visita de la luz del sol era tenue, puesto que los frondosos árboles no permitían su entrada. Dándole cavidad a un lugar inmerso entre las dulces ráfagas de viento y olores de diferentes especies que desafiaban a su madre, creciendo cuando la fuente de su vitalidad era escasa.

Las hojas de los árboles colgaban como joyas, con una alfombra de similares piedras pálidas que cubría el camino que se extendía ante ellos.

—Aquí fue —empezó el gemelo con amargura—, dónde descubrí la maldad que envolvía a mi hermano.

Un olor putrefacto se le impregnó en las fosas nasales al hindú, reconociéndolo al instante. Caminó hasta donde el olor era más fuerte, y se agazapó en la tierra palpándola:

Sangre.

Defteros se limitó a mirarle, cuando le pasó por un lado y ese olor a lavanda que le perseguía, le hizo cerrar los ojos.

—Oh, así que sí había sido él —ratificó el arconte de Virgo—. Bueno, no me sorprende.

—Fue él quien las asesinó —confesó con una voz que parecía cortar vidrios—. Y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Me intriga saber, por qué te lamentas hoy por eso. Me intriga saber, por qué te lamentas —Se levantó de la tierra y se giró para encararlo—. Un destino que está escrito sólo es un espejo que reflejará el resultado de tus decisiones. —Su voz seguía siendo letal y tenaz, disfrazando esas palabras con una falsa inocencia de pretender ser presa, cuando todos sabían que era todo lo contrario—. Sólo eso. Muchos dicen que no creen en el destino, por decir "yo creo el mío propio", pero la verdad de sus ilusas creencias son las que conducen al mismo pasaje que ellos mismos rehúyen.

Incapaz de apartarse de esa verdad, el gemelo desvió la vista.

—Defteros, te hago una pregunta —se aventuró el santo cuando volvió a tener la atención de esa estrella que había resultado estar más viva que cualquiera—: Si todo está predestinado, entonces, ¿por qué somos capaces de pensar por nosotros mismos?

 _"Si se supone que nuestro camino está escrito",_ concluyó en su mente Defteros, cuando esas palabras le abofetearon la cara.

—Se suponía que mi corazón iba a ser consumido por la maldad…

Una risa suave se desprendió de los labios del Asmita, en tanto volvía a darse vuelta y alzar la cabeza hacia el cielo que se levantaba sobre ellos.

—No hay mal en el corazón de los hombres, Defteros —añadió—. Eso es una patraña. El único mal, es la simple lucha por sobrevivir a la absurda idea de lo que dicen ser "inevitable", cuando somos libres de tomar decisiones que desvíen el resultado.

Permaneciendo en un círculo de silencio, lo que fuera que el gemelo quisiese responder, había muerto en sus labios con esa última respuesta. Decidido a cambiar de tema, y el único que pudo encontrar era lo que le consumía las entrañas:

—¿Piensas que Aspros tuvo la oportunidad de desistir de sus objetivos? —inquirió, acercando sus pasos recelosos a la imagen que fulguraba frente a él. Había echado de menos la cercanía, había echado de menos el calor de Asmita…, el olor de su piel.

—Claro que debió tenerla. Pero la avaricia que nos acecha, siempre será una mecha en busca de llama. —Subió el par de escalones que llevaban al teatro de las pitonisas—. Y Aspros lo sabía desde el inicio, y al no aceptarlo, acabó en las llamas de su propia ambición.

Estando detrás del caballero, el gemelo dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro, descargando su dolor en ese hombro ajeno.

—Asmita, lo único que he reflexionado en la soledad del Kanon es que…, el tiempo simplemente no nos hace más sabio, sino más cobarde.

Sintió las delicadas ramitas sumergirse en su selva de nudos que habitaba sobre su cabeza. Siempre la fragilidad de acero de ese santo, sería algo que lo descolocaría en cualquier lugar.

—Has avanzado —Su voz sonó aliviada, mientras le acariciaba el cabello—. Si ya eres consciente que siempre has tenido el poder de tomar tus propios pensamientos.

Con una sonrisa tenue, Asmita volvió a girarse en los brazos del demonio. Éste con la cabeza gacha, sintió como aquellos dedos rozaron su rostro, primero con una mano y luego con dos.

—La arrojé a las profundidades del volcán —le informó cuando sabía que el santo buscaba huellas de la máscara.

—Si ser cobardes nos ayuda a ser independientes en nuestro destino —Acercándose sigilosamente, rozó los labios del hombre que tenía en frente—, me alegra que decidas serlo.

Teniendo el impulso animal, Defteros abordó los labios de Asmita con un apetito rapaz. Sus manos rodearon aquel cincelado cuerpo, recubierto por la dureza y elegancia del oro. Introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad que podía ser más filosa que la suya, y mucho más mortífera.

Abordando aquellos divinos labios, lo levantó en peso y caminando hasta el jardín que se escondía detrás del teatro de las malditas doncellas, se dejó caer en la manta de suavidad que se hacía llamar, madre naturaleza.

Despegándose de esa dulce boca, los recuerdos afloraron en su mente. La categorías coronaron las diferencias, y se sintió impropio de ese acto que estaba a punto de suceder.

Se alejó un poco, visualizando a aquel hindú sumido bajo él, con su malla dorada revuelta. No pudo apartar la vista, de lo indefenso que se veía Asmita delante de sus manos. Pero antes de decir algo, fue el mismo santo que quien habló:

—Virgo, fuera —ordenó con voz severa.

Las palabras parecieron caer como puñales en el cuerpo del demonio, y más cuando en el rostro que tenía frente; la sonrisa que le había otorgado había cedido.

Lo sabía todo el tiempo. Asmita simplemente, lo sabía todo.

En ese momento la coraza que le cubría con un brillo tenue abandonó el cuerpo del arconte de Virgo; dejándolo en prendas holgadas y delicadas. Simples túnicas que parecían amoldarse perfectamente a las curvas que le dejaba sin habla.

Sin el metal precioso de por medio, finalmente se sintió en paz. A la par, al mismo nivel que el hombre que le regalaba una caricia en el rostro.

Aún recordaba cuando llegó al punto en que la mera proximidad con él se traducía casi en un dolor físico. Era tan hermoso… y si se miraba en un espejo, ¿qué era él?

Bajó los ojos y se encontró con un semblante sereno, con una dulce piel que se escondía entre los pliegues de la túnica. Sonrió entrecerrando los párpados y dejó caerse en la delgada figura, desplazándose a su cuello. Asmita sería suyo, aunque fuera por última vez. Y dejaría marca en aquel rey que osaba a ser indomable.

Posándole una mano en el hombro, la tela le besó los dedos, mientras resbalaba con una lentitud que le crispó los nervios. Ese cuerpo no era tan frágil como se mostraba, y lo verificaría en ese mismo instante. En ese momento tenía el valor de decir y hacer cualquier cosa, aunque fuese por última vez.

—Por este momento, Asmita de Virgo, te despojo del derecho de tu cuerpo. Aquí y ahora, me pertenecerás.

Si esperó tener una respuesta basada en teorías budistas, en esa tarde no la obtuvo. Sino una risa suave, con una sonrisa que no desapareció cuando buscó borrarle los labios.

Le besó con más cuidado que con apetito famélico, acobijó ese cuerpo en su calor, abrazándolo por la espalda sin dejarle ninguna salida escape. Aunque bien sabía que si Asmita quisiese librarse de él, idearía una estrategia que lo dejaría con problemas mentales de por vida. Si es que de por sí ya no los tenía.

A diferencia de él, que era un acopio de inseguridad y fuerza bruta; Asmita siempre se mostraba frío e indiferente, con una sonrisa petulante que valía como todo el metal dorado que le cubría. Era perfecto. Y su tacto, era sorprendentemente apacible cuando sintió sus delgados dedos perderse en la maraña de nudos que descendía desde su cabeza.

"Hay cosas que sólo pueden verificarse entre las tinieblas", había dicho Asmita y realmente no entendía media palabra de lo que quiso darle a entender. Porque algo que había aprendido con ese caballero, es que nunca desentrañaría el laberinto de astucia que lo perdía como un nefasto roedor.

Con un sonido húmedo, abandonó los labios del hindú, dejándole espacio para que el aire se colara entre ellos después de tocar a la puerta repetidas veces.

—La breve felicidad es amarga —dijo con voz seca—. Una ilusionista que nos roba de la realidad, pero que nos arroja de lleno cuando se va.

Levantó las piernas del santo y las dejó a sus costados, en tanto se daba un tiempo para idealizar una estrategia en como introducirse en aquella red de tela que le obstaculizaba el paso para llegar a los límites de esa piel.

—No obstante, tú sabes lo dulce que puede ser la caída —replicó Asmita con su muro impenetrable de racionabilidad—, una vez que pruebas esa gota de felicidad. —Se incorporó un poco, sintiendo como las manos del demonio, torpes, intentaban encontrar su piel—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —añadió sonriente.

—No te burles. —trancó ya perdiendo la paciencia—. Agradece que no destrozo la túnica y te toque ir encuerado por todo el santuario.

—Bueno, se le cumpliría el sueño a muchos —dijo, mientras una sonrisa le tiraba de los labios—. Incluyendo al que tengo al frente.

Con eso, la paciencia de Defteros le estrelló la puerta en la cara, y más después de encontrarse con aquella arrogancia.

Sólo bastó un segundo para dividir en dos esas frágiles telas que parecieron llorar entre sus dedos. Se fue de lleno al cuello del santo, hincándole sus filosos colmillos. Sin embargo, la soberbia de Asmita no retrocedió en ningún momento. Y sólo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, siendo ahogado por el dolor y el masoquista placer.

Las manos del demonio empezaron navegar sobre aquel cuerpo sin dejar de besarle. Dioses, Asmita era demasiado enloquecedor.

Empezó a consumir la delicadeza de aquella piel a la que tanto se había cohibido. Y subiendo la mirada, atrapó la sonrisa del santo. Sino fuera porque le dejó en claro que se iba a sumergir en su interior, podría poner en duda quién iba a ser el activo.

Suspirando con resignación, urgió sus manos por la perfecta espalda del hindú y lo incorporó un poco cuando buscó besarle de nuevo. Asmita respondió con la misma pasión que él, llevando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Transmitiéndole su calor… Un calor que nunca había sentido. Un calor humano.

Besándose con más dedicación, Defteros no tardó en despojarse de la única prenda de ropa que le vestía y cuando lo hizo, Asmita se dedicó a tocarlo. A rozarle su reseca piel, y no le detuvo. Ni mucho menos cuando sintió besos suaves desde el cuello hasta su vientre, con esas manos que alcanzaron su parte baja para acariciarle su entrepierna. Dio un respingo y al momento escuchó una risita.

—Asmita… no pretenderás —balbuceó sorprendido, sintiendo los dedos del hindú masajear magistralmente su miembro.

—Cállate, bestia —ordenó relamiéndose los labios, al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y la hilera de cabellos dorados le acompañaron cuando introdujo el glande demencial en su boca.

Empezó suave, primero una pequeña lamida, luego un sorbo y después una succión cadenciosa que hizo jadear al demonio.

Le gustó oír esos sonidos, e hizo acopio de todo su empeño para arrancarle más jadeos a ese hombre que se decía ser impropio. El vaivén comenzó, sintiendo aquella masa exuberante de carne, tocarle casi la garganta. Latir dentro de su boca, como si le estuviese provocando.

En tanto su boca seguía en el labor de propiciarle más placer a la extinta estrella de la maldad, con una mano se ayudaba a saborear, y con la otra rozaba los testículos, dejándole suaves caricias. Defteros echó la cabeza hacia atrás maldiciendo, maldiciendo su vida, maldiciendo sus restricciones y maldiciéndole a Asmita por ser tan ridículamente perfecto.

Quiso acariciarle el cabello y su mano temblorosa se acercó a la cabeza de Asmita dejando una barrida en su melena. Cuando no soportó más tanta tortura, tiró suavemente de la cabeza del santo y con la respiración entrecortada dijo:

—Me voy a venir si sigues… —Su voz fue acorde a su mala respiración, y sólo tuvo una respuesta facial—. No bebas de esa fuente de mala muerte —Le acarició los labios con la yema del pulgar—: No mereces manchar estos hermosos labios con mi semen.

Pero Asmita no se inmutó y a cambio se subió a las caderas de Defteros.

—Entonces, hazlo dentro de mí —Se inclinó hacia él, y le dejó un beso en la frente—. Vamos. ¿No dijiste que me ibas a despojar del derecho de mi cuerpo? —le recordó, tomando las manos del demonio y llevarlas hasta sus caderas para su total control—. Te estoy dando el derecho sobre el cuerpo de uno los causantes de tu exilio. Es hora que te desquites, y lo dejes salir.

Defteros se incorporó, y acomodó un poco mejor al hindú en su regazo.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Asmita —sentenció con voz punzante—. No cargues con esa responsabilidad, tú…

—Yo soy un santo de Oro, que al igual que todos, no hizo nada para hacer valer tu existencia, Defteros —interrumpió—. Y tengo la misma responsabilidad que tiene el santuario y las pitonisas, al menospreciosarte, al reducirte a una simple alma que no tiene cavidad en este mundo.

—¡Pero tú nunca lo hiciste! —estalló el gemelo, tomándole de los hombros—. ¡Tú nunca me dejaste a un lado como una basura! ¡No te haré culpable de algo, donde yo mismo lo soy, por permitirlo!

Asmita lució sorprendido arqueando las cejas, y sabiéndolo ocultar, mostró una sonrisa.

—Entonces, dictaré tu sentencia, demonio del Kanon —respondió al fin.

—Hazlo —No retrocedió, ya había estado huyendo toda su vida. Y ya no volvería a huir, nunca más.

Acercándose, el cabello dorado bailó en su espalda cuando una suave brisa les hizo compañía. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros del gemelo y cortando toda distancia entre sus bocas, abrió sus inhabilitados párpados.

—Tómame —dictó—. Levántate sobre el hombre que mató a tu hermano, y levántate sobre el título dorado que no te ayudó en ningún momento.

Queriendo decirle algo, Defteros apaleó todo pensamiento y se sobrepuso. Tomaría a Asmita. Tomaría al hombre más cercano a Dios.

Trasladando sus manos de los dulces omóplatos y seguir las vías de la columna vertebral, llegó a las caderas del santo y las levantó para perforar aquella virilidad con la suya. Localizando con rapidez la vía que lo conducirá al interior de ese santo, dirigió allí su miembro para preparar su estelar introducción.

—Aquí empiezo a pagar mi pecado —dijo, mirándole antes de sumergirse dentro de él.

No recibió respuesta, y ese fue el incentivo para penetrar sin preámbulos al hindú, arrancándole un fuerte gemido a las cuerdas vocales que constantemente se mantenían calmadas. Le enloqueció ese sonido, y empezó a embestirle con más fuerza tomándole de las caderas para ser él quien dicte el inicio y el final.

"Atrapado por las garras del demonio", pensó Asmita tirando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando la lluvia de sensaciones radicalmente enloquecedoras, avasallaba a sus desarrollados sentidos.

Las manos de Defteros se deslizaron sobre sus labios, su cuello y su pecho. Presionando sus pezones para luego morderlos. Sus ojos sin vida se elevaron hacia el cielo, estremeciéndose bajo las embestidas que dirigía ese demonio entre sus muslos pálidos y temblorosos.

Sus uñas se hincaron en la piel plastificada de carbón, y logró arrancar piel acompañado de un gruñido que no cedió cuando el castigo apenas empezaba. El cuerpo de Asmita pareció adaptarse con facilidad al suyo, y los movimientos parecieron acordonarse con una agilidad innata.

A pesar del refrescante aire, sus cuerpos no tardaron en bañarse en sudor cuanto más eran las embestidas que aumentaban de ritmo con cada segundo. El cabello de Asmita empezó a adherírsele a la espalda, y ya no aplaudía los saltos que Defteros le obligada a realizar cuando ya su garganta estaba siendo desgastada.

Su rostro reluciente de sudor, ya gemía con voz cansada. Volvió a clavar las uñas, esta vez en los dorsos de las manos de Defteros, para que no cesara en su guía hacia sus entrañas con esa sed de venganza que ahora se pagaba en su cuerpo.

Las manos del gemelo desesperadas por el placer, también dejaron líneas en la espalda de Asmita cuando éste hincó sus caninos a su cuello. Justo sobre la vena carótida. Justo sobre una de las zonas donde brillaba su vida.

No podía apartar la mirada del hermoso cuerpo del arconte de Virgo, envuelto en sudor, sin aliento y con las suaves costillas dibujándose bajo su piel. Era tan delgado, y piel se desteñía de color. Malditos monjes por intentar arruinar ese arte de persona.

Con estocadas más certeras, se abrazó al cuerpo del hindú y sus labios desearon unirse. Jadeantes, lograron seguir el compás de sus lenguas, bailando sobre las embestidas que ya descaecían en fuerza.

Sintió que ya se venía y se maldijo al hacerlo tan pronto, pero no se limitó en volver más rápidas las últimas estocadas cuando Asmita se aferró a su cuello gimiendo su nombre. El primer hombre que llamaba, mientras era engullido por el placer.

Enloqueció. Simplemente, enloqueció de felicidad y al borde del climax gritó el nombre del santo vaciándole todo su semen dentro de él. Asmita como último esfuerzo, gimió sin extralimitarse, y dejó salir todo su éxtasis en el último sonido de su garganta.

Se fueron de espaldas sobre el ejército de pasto que los habían amortiguado, abrazando el cuerpo que jadeaba sobre el otro.

Tardó tiempo en que ambos se recompusieran del explosivo placer, que sintieron más que simples amantes. Uno por ser su primera vez después de ser un hombre totalmente libre. Y otro por tener los sentidos tan desarrollados, que sus sistemas tardaron en estabilizarse.

—Asmita… —jadeó, aún recobrando el aire y con el cuerpo del mencionado sobre el suyo, se permitió el lujo de reír.

Entrelazando sus piernas, mientras le rodeaba la cincelada cintura y sus pieles se resbalaban entre ellas por estar perlados por el sudor.

Asmita respondió con un sonido leve, dándole a entender que si le escuchó pero que no tenía el suficiente aire para hablar.

—¿Podemos venir otra vez, alguna vez?

Con una fuerte bocanada de aire, el santo finalmente logró estabilizarse, o al menos la voz. Y levantando su rostro del pecho del gemelo, respondió:

—¿Tan rápido y ya tienes una… propuesta de matrimonio?

Defteros arrancó a reír una risa estridente, y buscó la sonrisa de ese arrogante hombre que ya se había acercado para rozarle los labios. Abrió los labios recibiéndolo, y sintió la lengua de Asmita delinear su colmillo, provocando un estremecimiento. Se besaron unos minutos más, recorriendo cada palmo en sus cavidad hasta que no quedara ni un espacio que no fuera saboreado. Emitieron sonidos inaudibles, y para cuando se separaron un hilo húmedo de la fuente de sus bocas marcó la distancia que no tardó en romperse cuando el arconte de Virgo mudó sus labios a los pezones del gemelo.

Éste cerró los ojos sintiendo las suaves lamidas, y tuvo sujetarse a la tierra para no volver a abrir el interior de arconte de la sexta constelación.

—No lo voy a negar. —admitió levemente. Sus manos surcaron nuevamente aquellos hombros, volviendo a bajar por la pendiente de la espalda y estacionarse en el torso.

Asmita se permitió reír un poco, cruzando los brazos en el pecho del gemelo y dejar descansar ahí su mentón.

—Entonces, la estaré esperando entonces, Defteros.

—Me daré mi tiempo, mientras pienso como engatusarte para que dejes esa maldita armadura.

—Oh, ¿tanto te gustó que deseas encerrarme en el estómago del volcán? —le preguntó con una ceja de suficiencia alzada.

—¿Qué? —Buscó mirarle, alzando la cabeza del pasto—. ¿Acaso no te gustaría un trono bañado en lava, arrogante rey?

—A ningún rey le gustaría tener un trono que sólo podrían sentarse una vez.

Y ante eso, no pudieron evitar reírse con suavidad. O en su caso Asmita.

Sonriendo, volvieron a besarse despidiendo el calor que se mantuvo esclavo entre sus pieles. Ya no era más una sombra, no, ya era una persona. Que podía sentir como todos, y que merecía ser reconocida como cualquiera.

Asmita había desatado su existencia, y ahora la haría valer. Ya tendría un propósito, y lo buscaría con ese deseo posesivo con el que encontró su nuevo destino en el cuerpo del arconte de la sexta casa. Un destino que esperaba crear un sendero en base a sus propias decisiones.

—Asmita de Virgo, éste demonio volverá por ti.

Y recostando la cabeza en el hombro de ese demonio, el hindú se dejó embriagar por su calor.

—Demonio del Kanon, futuro caballero de Géminis. —corrigió.

—Deberás sobornarme para eso.

—Bueno —Rió por debajo—, sabes que no me será difícil. Por ahora, debo pensar como regresar al santuario.

Defteros se dejó reír y dando giro en tierra, intercambió posición con el santo.

—Eso te pasa por provocarme.

El hindú subió su mano, alcanzándole la mejilla.

—Tampoco es que sea un gran problema para mí, demonio Defteros.

—Ambos sabemos que el verdadero demonio aquí, eres tú, Asmita —Y al ver la sonrisa es ese suave rostro, sonrió de verdad, sonrió como nunca lo había hecho. Y con eso, ya era una nueva persona que ya se declaraba libre de sus propias cadenas.

 **FIN**.

* * *

Notas finales: Bueno, ¡finalmente pude terminarlo! Jaja creí que nunca lo haría pero aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado, mi gentecilla.

Aclaraciones: Cuando Asmita dice que Aspros tuvo la oportunidad de arrepentirse, es porque en verdad la tuvo. Y eso se ve en su gaiden cuando la armadura de géminis prefiere irse con Defteros. Y el jardín de las Pitonisas se ve en dos gaiden, primero en el de Sísifo y luego en el de Defteros, cuando Aspros mata a las doncellas para que guarden el secreto que él era la estrella de la maldad y no mi amado Deft. Ya que esas bitch doncellas fueron la que condenaron la vida de ese niño hermoso.

Créditos: Varias de las frases de Asmita son fruto de la maravillosa mente de Carlos Zafón, que las recordé justamente cuando estaba metida en el personaje de Asmita (¿? *^*

Un agradecimiento a los lectores que aún me siguen, ¡gracias por sus hermosos review que me sacan grandes sonrisas!


End file.
